narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Hanabi Hyuuga
Müsste man bei Hanabi nicht auch das alter von Naruto shippuuden ein geben oder kommt hanabi so wenig vor? Ja ich weiß kommt sie und da wir grade dabei sind wie oft kommt Hanabi eigentlich in Naruto vor nur einmal??? --- sasa-chan haeißt sie nicht eigentlich hanabi statt hinabi?? ---- Ist sie eigentlich auch besser als Neji????????????? ich glaube wohl eher nicht ich frage mich ob hanabi nicht zur nebenfamilie gehören müsste. sie ist die jüngere schwester von hinata. bei nejis onkel und seinem vater war es ja genauso. nejis vater war der jüngere, und somit mitglied der nebenfamilie... zem Im Moment ist sie Teil der Hauptfamilie, da sie noch ein Kind ist. Sobald sie und Hinata eigene Familien-Zweige gründen werden diese in Haupt und Neben neu eingeteilt. Ich denke nicht, dass schon von Geburt an klar ist, WELCHES der Kinder den Hauptstrang der Hauptfamilie fortführt. Stellt euch mal vor, ganau dieses Kind würde sterben, dann müsste ebenfalls eine "neue" HAuptfamilie ausgewählt werden. Ninjason 13:51, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- Wer von beiden ist eigentlich stärker Hinata oder Hanabi. Ihr Vater hat ja mehr mit Hanabi trainiert als mit Hinata müsste Hanabi da nicht stärker sein. in naruto, vor allem am anfang wird hanabi mit sicherheit stärker als hinata gewesen sein, aber nachdem hinata angefangen hat hart zu trainieren(vor allem mit neji) wird mittlerweile hinata sehr wahrscheinlich stärker sein aber wenns nach mir ginge dürfte hanabi auch mal in Naruto Shippuuden auftauchen und kämpfen, wobei die glaub ich erst so 10-11 jahre alt und somit noch auf der ninja akademie sein dürfte, naja bin mal gespannt ob die i-wann den status als nebencharakter bekommt oder ob die nicht mehr vorkommt NarutothenextHokage 23:14, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) muss man nicht das alter von ihr ändern ? sollange sie kein Auftritt in Shippuuden hat ist das unnötig.DarkPain14 21:47, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Nur mal so nebenbei in taira kenjis "rock lee's springtime of youth" hat kishimoto hanabi nach dem timeskip zu shippuuden dargestellt. also so wie sie jetzt aktuell mit ~10 jahren aussehen müsste. weiß nicht, ob man das in den artikel einfügen könnte? :\ schließlich ist da ihr aussehen direkt aus kishis feder. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 14:09, 28. Mai 2014 (UTC) Ich finde man könnte es einfügen. [[Benutzer:KuramaNaruto|'KuramaNaruto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:KuramaNaruto|'(Dissi)']] 14:16, 28. Mai 2014 (UTC) Wenn es direkt der Feder Kishis entstammt, why not? Aber eher als Trivia-Punkt. [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 17:47, 28. Mai 2014 (UTC) Techniken Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, deshalb frag ich mal nach: Wird in irgendeiner Folge von Naruto ''oder ''Naruto Shippuuden ''(Nicht-Spoiler-Folgen !) erwähnt, dass Hanabi das Byakugan oder das Jukken beherrscht? Ok, man kann es sich denken, da sie stärker als Hinata sein soll und die Blutlinie mehr verkörpert und vom Vater persönlich trainiert wird usw. Doch in diesem Wiki gehts nicht um "Zusammenreimen", sondern um Quellen und Fakten. Wenn es nämlich nicht erwähnt oder gezeigt wird, müssen wir die Techniken (auch den Text) spoilern, da es dann erst explizit in den Folgen 389-390 vorkommt. '''Scary 21:44, 7. Dez. 2014 (UTC)' :Hmm... in der Naruto Shippuuden-Episode 166 werden einige Sequenzen aus Hinatas Vergangenheit gezeigt, unter anderem auch ein Kampf zwischen den beiden Hyuuga-Schwestern. Eventuell setzt Hanabi in dieser Episode das Byakugan oder das Juuken im Kampf ein... [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 10:20, 9. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :Nein, in dieser Folge setzt Hanabi weder das Byakugan noch das Juuken ein, hab ich gerade überprüft. Ansonsten kenne ich alle Folgen (du denk ich mal auch), und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, sie dort jemals etwas derartiges eingesetzt sehen zu haben. In den Sequenzen, in denen sie mit ihrem Vater trainiert, setzt sie nur einfaches Tai-Jutsu ein oder Kunais, niemals jedoch ihr Byakugan oder Juuken. (irgendwie komisch, aber naja) Auch wenn man es sich zusammenreimen kann, kommt es doch erst in Folge 389-390 vor, also in einer Spoiler-Folge. Ich bin dafür es zu spoilern, solange niemand ein Gegenargument hat. Scary 13:46, 9. Dez. 2014 (UTC) ::Dass sie das Byakugan beherrscht, ist selbstverständlich, da es - anders als beim Sharingan - nicht erst erweckt werden muss. Juuken kann natürlich gespoilert werden, da man sie bis zu den neuen Episoden nicht damit kämpfen sieht, aber das Byakugan an sich müsste nicht gespoilert werden. YukiWarZone(Contact) 17:20, 9. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :::Yup, im Grunde stimme ich dir zu, Yuuki, aber kann man wirklich von "selbstverständlich" reden. Ich meine, kann wirklich jeder, der im Besitz des Byakugan ist, es auch selbstverständlich aktivieren? [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 21:15, 9. Dez. 2014 (UTC) ::::Haben wir bisher ein Mitglied des Hyuuga-Clans gesehen, das es nicht anwenden konnte? Das ist immerhin die Grundlage all ihrer Kampfkünste, und das erfordert ja keine besondere Bedingung, anders als beim Sharingan. Oder hab ich da was übersehen, was uns Grund zum Zweifeln gibt? YukiWarZone(Contact) 17:35, 10. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :::::Nee, du hast schon recht!^^ Schließlich beherrscht auch ein Nicht-Hyuuga wie Ao aus Kirigakure das Byakugan.... [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 20:20, 10. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :::::Wir können nicht wissen, dass man das Byakugan nicht erst aktivieren muss. Es könnte ja sein, dass Hanabi es nicht beherrscht... Wenn man mal von den Fakten ausgeht. Aber es stimmt schon, wäre ja reichlich blöd, sollte Hanabi es in Naruto ''nicht beherrschen. Das kann sich jeder denken, auch wenn es hier um Fakten geht. Wir spoilern also nur das Juuken? Scary 14:38, 11. Dez. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Fürs erste ja, es sei denn, jemand hat wirklich etwas dagegen einzuwenden oder legt uns Fakten dar, die wir bisher übersehen hätten. YukiWarZone(Contact) 14:50, 11. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Mal 'ne ganz andere Frage bzgl. Hanabis Techniken: Aus welchem Grund wird die gesamte Jutsu-Box gespoilert? Schließlich ist eine Spoiler-Funktion bereits in der Jutsu-Box integriert, und des Weiteren müssten/sollten das Spiel-Jutsu sowie das Byakugan nicht gespoilt werden. Ach ja, müsste das Byakugan nicht bei Hanabi als Manga-Technik betrachtet werden? [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003''' ☆]]Talk2Me 17:07, 11. Dez. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Whoa, das fällt mir erst jetzt auf. o_O (Gut aufgepasst, Dee :D) Ich änder' das einfach mal, da hat wohl jemand einfach zur Sicherheit mal was gespoilt. xD YukiWarZone(Contact) 10:49, 12. Dez. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::So, geändert. :) Stimmt es jetzt oder hab ich was übersehen? YukiWarZone(Contact) 10:52, 12. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Nee, hast nichts übersehen. Alles jut. xD [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 16:52, 12. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Fehlinformation? In der spoiler Trivia wird gemeint, dass Hinata mit 14 Jahren im Gegensatz zu Hanabi bereits Chuunin war. Das ist soweit ich weiß falsch, weil Hinata kurz vor Narutos Rückkehr also als 16-jährige Chuunin wurde. Korrigiert mich wenn ich falsch liege aber ansonsten sollte der Punkt gelöscht werden. :Nein, hier handelt es sich um keine Fehlinformation. Wir haben aus den Schriften des Sha entnommen, dass Hinata mit 14 Jahren, wie ihre Kameraden, zum Chuunin aufstieg. Dass Hanabi also noch Genin war, während ihre Schwester in dem Alter bereits Chuunin wurde, ist vollkommen richtig. Gruß Scary(Dissi) 15:28, 14. Jul. 2015 (UTC)